Series 7
by davieseton95
Summary: This is my made up series for Doctor Who and can you please R&R
1. It Begins Again for the 12th Time

**Disclaimer; I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who, they belong to the BBC, This takes place after my last story 'A Christmas To Remember' to please enjoy;**

Everything was pitch black, then fire started to flicker round the place, the classic wheezing of the TARDIS was heard in the background, then the main control room appeared with sparks flying in the air and fire dancing everywhere inside the TARDIS. A yellowish glow was seen in the corner of the room, the Doctor was trying to save his nephew by pouring his regeneration energy into him, making his nephew a full timelord. His niece, Sarah, was trying her very best to safely steer the TARDIS down to Earth.

It was a peaceful, starry night as Kate looked up at the dazzling stars in the sky, Kate is a childhood friend of David and Sarah's and she was one of the few humans that knew what they really are and she knew the Doctor, she was offered the chance to come with them in the TARDIS but she said no and now she was regretting that offer with each day that passed, then a shooting star appeared in the sky. Kate was about to make a wish but then she noticed through her telescope that the star as in fact yellow and not blue and that it looked as if it was heading straight for her, she started to run for her house but the star crashed in a heap of soil and ash, Kate slowly made her way to the crater, she then fearlessly peered into the crater and in the middle of the fire and ash was the one thing she wished for; the TARDIS, it looked the same as the day it took of in front of her eyes with David and Sarah in it. A smile started to creep across her face as she raced down the side of the crater towards the blue box.

Through the window came a green blast and what sounded like a gunshot, if there was any sign of happiness in the atmosphere it was destroyed with the gunshot. Kate almost tore the TARDIS doors clean off their rusty hinges.

"Sarah, David, DOCTOR!" shouted Kate "Are you alright?"

"Kate help me down here," said Sarah, a tear rolling down her check, in her arms, the body of her brother; David

"What happened?" asked Kate

"There was this figure who just appeared out of no where, took the Master's fob watch and opened another and started to absorb the Doctor, I thought I had stopped him in but I was too late, the Doctor was gone and David collapsed in a heap on the floor, dead and the hooded figure was no where to be seen," cried Sarah, her tears splashing onto David's face, a small yellow glow then came from his face but then disappeared as soon as it happened but Sarah hadn't noticed this until

"Can you please stop crying over my Sarah," said David smiling at his best friend and then his sister

"Moron, I thought you were dead," laughed Sarah

"I was until your tears brought me back to life and into a shower," said David

"Oh shut up David," smiled Sarah as she hugged her brother

"That's uncles line," whispered David "by the way where is he," he asked

"The hooded guy that was with the Master, not only stole Uncle but the Master's fob watch," explained Sarah

"Who is the Master?" asked Kate

"He is a timelord like me, Sarah, our mother Susan and the Doctor," explained David

"Right, so why did this guy steal the watch thing and what does it do?" asked Kate

"The Fob watch can store a living conscious of a timelord and it can be accessed at anytime by anyone if the original body of the timelord is destroyed," explained David

"He probably wants it to bring his master back to life," said Sarah. David then tried to stand up but fell back onto the floor holding his chest

"What's wrong David, are you alright?" asked Sarah

"No I feel…different," stated David

"In what way?" asked Kate

"Can you find Grandpa's stethoscope?" David asked Sarah

"Yeah sure," said Sarah and she went hunting for the stethoscope.

"Why do you want it?" asked Sarah, handing David the stethoscope

"To check and see if I'm right or wrong," said David placing the stethoscope in his chest

"Well?" asked Sarah

"Come here," said David giving the stethoscope to Sarah "listen" was all he said as he pressed the stethoscope against his chest again and Sarah listened

"Two hearts," said Sarah

"What does that mean?" asked Kate

"It means I've finally became a full timelord," said David

"Right I'll stay here and try to fix up the TARDIS," began David "in the mean time you track down the figure and get Grandpa back, I'll crash the guy teleport and bring him down near the old quarry ok?"

"Right, we'll get Grandpa back and the Master," said Sarah as she and Kate ran out the doors of the TARIDS, up the side of the crater and made their way to the old quarry.

The sun was rising as Sarah and Kate walked into view of the old quarry, the scene looked that of an old western showdown, with Sarah and Kate and the left and the hooded figure on the right, they both stared into each others eyes and into their souls, before she left the TARDIS, Sarah had brought with her, her plasma gun and two medium sized daggers. She was prepared to fight for her grandfather's release but was the hooded figure?

They prepared to charge at each other and fight but the hooded figure had other plans, he ran in the opposite direction

"After him!" shouted Sarah as she and Kate charged after him, they chased him over the entire quarry, up slops of rubble and down again until they ran to the top edge of a cliff face.

"It's over, just hand over the watches and we'll both walk away from this," panted Sarah

"Never, my orders are clear," said the figure "Retrieve the Master's fob watch and imprison the Doctor."

"Who ordered that?" asked Sarah

"You'll find out soon, on the field of battle, on the day your world ends and your lives crumble in the hands of my master," said the figure and with those final words he jumped off the cliff and into the sea

"No, wait I need those watches!" shouted Sarah but it was to late but what Sarah didn't notice was the small bag that the figure was wearing, but Kate did and was starting to hear voices coming from inside the bag; one of the watches were calling her

"Take me human, take me," chanted the voice. As if mesmerized, Kate picked up the watch without thinking and when she slipped it into her small bag, she was knocked out of the trance

"Sarah?" said Kate "What's this?" she asked holding up the Doctor's fob watch and a shard of some kind

"The watch is the Doctor," smiled Sarah

"But the shard, no idea." Sarah took a closer look at the shard but gave up

"Maybe David know what it is," said Kate and with that in mind, they headed back to the TARDIS

When they arrived at the TARDIS they were amazed at what David had done, not only had he repaired the consol but also he seemed to have added something extra to the main control room

"They're gravity platform if you're wondering what they are and they also are transport pads," said David, Sarah and Kate looked up at the console to see David with what seemed as an ancient, wooden walking stick

"David!" cried Sarah as she ran up the stairs to hug her brother

"What's with the ancient stick?" asked Sarah

"Grandpa gave it to me, it's his old walking stick," said David

"But why and what is with the new clothes?" asked Sarah

"Cause he somehow knew I would need it when I became a full timelord, so I can get use to the changes," explained David "And these clothes make up my timelord outfit, you know like the one Grandpa wears, "

"Right, speaking of Grandpa," said Sarah quickly changing the subject; she pulled out the Doctor's fob watch "How do we get him out?"

"Well, I can send a current from the TARDIS console to the watch because the console has a memory print of the Doctor and if we charge that into the watch, then that'll be enough for it to regenerate his last body and bring him back to life," explained David, stretching his arms and putting his stick down on the floor

"Where do you want me to put him?" asked Sarah

"There," pointed David and Sarah done what she was told and stood back, next to Kate. With a flick of his wrists, David shot out an electric pulse at the watch and then on at the console. There was a flash of yellow regeneration energy busting out of the watch as it practically exploded with energy. David stopped because he was tired and drained of energy, while the Doctor's life force danced around the control room like a yellow aurora and at the heart was the forming shape of the great timelord himself, the aurora faded into the walls of the TARDIS and there he stood, noble and proud; he Doctor

"Thank you both of you," smiled the Doctor, hugging his grand children

"And you Kate, thank you," he continued, "How can I repay your gratitude?"

"Well, you could let me come with you," said Kate "If the offer still stands?"

"NO," said the Doctor "Sorry but the offer has been taken,"

"What!" said a shocked Kate, Sarah and David in unison

"Grandpa you can't," pleaded Sarah

"Who took the offer?" asked David

"Her," said the Doctor, pointing at Kate. There was a moment of awkward silence until Sarah broke it saying

"Well this turned into an awkward jellyfish,"

"An awkward what?" said the confused Doctor

"Hey you get 'Geronimo', David gets 'Onwards' so I get 'Awkward Jellyfish' happy," stated Sarah and they all burst out laughing

"Oh thank you Doctor very much," cried Kate

"Well I can't say no now can I?" said the Doctor "Well for one thing your family to these two and that makes you family to me, now pick a time, chose a star, we're going to see the universe, together," and with those words of wisdom he started the TADRIS and said his most famous words; "**Geronimo**!"


	2. The Stone of Olympus

Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who or any of it's characters, they belong to the BBC, please read and review this story and all of my other ones, enjoy;

Night had fallen over Athens and the town slept soundly under the watchful protection of the moon but something lurked in the shadows of the cliff side staring at a small farm, on the small farm everyone had gone to bed except for a young boy who was checking on the animals but tonight, there was no animals, the boy went to investigate. With a scream, his parents came crashing through the front door to not only find all of their animals missing but a statue, a statue of their son.

The TARDIS engines filled the air with it's wheezing noise as Kate wondered round it console, the Doctor steering, Sarah on her swing bored out her mind and David was in the Drawing Room fixing something up for everyone "Doctor?" asked Kate "Where are we going?" "Somewhere I know you'll like," smiled the Doctor without looking away from the controls.

"Don't worry, he does that," said David from the top of the stairs "What have you been up to?" asked Sarah "I've been altering these vortex manipulators so that they are the only teleports that can access the TARDIS and I've blocked all other teleport devices unless accepted by the master manipulator which I'll give to you, Grandpa," explained David, handing out a manipulator to the Doctor, then Sarah and finally Kate. "It also acts as a communication device so we can stay in touch with one another," continued David, strapping on his manipulator, just as they finished putting their manipulators on the TARDIS grounded to a halt. "Right" said the Doctor "Now for my surprise," he said as he walked towards the twin doors of the TARDIS.

He opened the magic doors of the TARDIS to the amazing view of Athens, Greece; there was nothing for miles except the green forestry beautifully fused with the nearby towns and behind them stood a temple that looked as old as it looked back in modern day Athens temples. "Thank you Doctor!" cried out Kate as she hugged the timelord but the happiness was short lived as they heard screaming from below them, as they looked down they saw a crowd of people gather near the cliff face. "Good time to try these out," said the Doctor setting his manipulator to teleport. "Ready?" asked the Doctor "Ready," replied everyone and they teleported down to the scene.

At the scene, everyone was huddling round a statue of a terrified woman, some people were crying, others were praying to Zeus himself, hoping that they would protect them. The TARDIS team battled their way to the statue. "What happened to her?" gasped Sarah "All I can say right now is, I don't know," said the Doctor, when he took a closer look at the scene revealed that not only had the poor woman turned to stone but her surrounding area as well. "Looks like she was hit by some sort of beam," noted Sarah looking round for anything suspicious but all she found was a stone giant that was carved into the cliff "That doesn't look Greek," pointed Sarah

"No that is from the planet lapide," said the Doctor "I thought that planet was obliterated by a supernova?" asked David "It was," said the Doctor as he stepped away from the statue and started to look at the giant "But this one obviously survived." "Why don't you scan it?" asked Kate "Because there are people around, scared people to be exact and what we really don't want to do is make them more scared," explained the Doctor "He's right," said David "Too many people are here," "Why don't we wait until tonight and then we can examine it?" suggested Sarah "That is a good idea," smiled the Doctor and they all headed out into town to do what they came here for, fun and adventure.

Later on, in the darkest of night, they returned to the scene and the Doctor began to examine the statue with the sonic "These readings are strange," said the Doctor while he took in the readings from the stone giant "What is it?" asked Sarah, who started to scan the giant for her to see the strange readings "Someone could only have designed this creature," stated the Doctor as he looked over the results in greater detail, then it happened, while Sarah was scanning the creature, a pale blue light shone through its eyes and onto her "Grandpa," wailed Sarah "What is it Sarah?" asked the Doctor "Look at my hand," said Sarah as she turned round, revealing a chilling sight; her entire arm was turning grey and when the Doctor felt it, it was cold like ice "What's happening to me?" asked Sarah, with panic in her eyes

"Your turning to stone," said the Doctor with a grim face. As Sarah slowly turned to stone, the stone giant started to crack and splinter. "Grandpa, what is the lapidem vivumt doing?" asked David as parts of the lapidean giant fell onto the ground with a thump "It's waking up," said the Doctor "What about me?" asked Sarah with tears filling her eyes "I'm sorry, oh Sarah I'm so sorry" said the Doctor "I can teleport you to the TARDIS but it can't save you," explained David "Do it," said Sarah and David teleported her to the TARDIS in a ball of blue and white and then, she was gone

"What are we going to do with this guy?" asked Kate, pointing at the emerging creature "I'll tell you what," said the Doctor "Run," and they ran away from the creature. "Doesn't move very fast does it," said Kate, looking back to the creature "Just wait till he gets out, he'll catch us up in no time at all," said the Doctor and fair enough the creature did catch them up.

They ran through the fields, scaring a couple of animals but every time they turned to see where they came from, all they saw was grey statues of the animals. "Doctor!" shouted Kate "What?" replied the Doctor "Can't we just teleport back to the TARDIS with these manipulator things?" "Why didn't I think of that?" wondered the Doctor but he would have to wonder later for the Lapidem Vivum was catching them up and they were almost at a cliff. They were safely teleported to the TARDIS were they saw a horrifying site; A stone statue of Sarah

"It will pay for this," said the Doctor with a dark tone "Look," said David, pointing to the screen in the wall, the screen showed the Lapidem Vivum back at it's original spot and it was now just standing there, lifeless, then the sun rose and with a few creeks from the stone it was apart of the mountains again. "Amazing," said the Doctor who was rubbing his chin "Shouldn't we check out the reading you took?" asked Kate "Yes, you're right," said the Doctor as he twirled on the heels of his boot "Lets have a look," They looked everywhere; the library, the archives and even the matrix but the Lapidem Vivum that attacked them was nowhere to be seen "How can this is be here AND not exist in the database of the TARDIS at the same time?" wondered the Doctor "Maybe it's a different type of Lapidem Vivum," said David "There is only type of Lapidem Vivum in the hole universe," stated the Doctor "David does have a point Doctor," said Kate "In what way?" asked the Doctor

"Well, when the Lapidem Vivum started to move did anyone else see where the moon was?" asked Kate "Yes it was…" started David "It was behind the Lapidem Vivum," finished the Doctor "So that means it's a lapidem vivum umbra," "And what are they when they're at home?" asked David "They're a type Lapidem Vivum, exactly the same in every way except…" started the Doctor "Except these ones are nocturnal?" asked Kate "Exactly," said the Doctor "So that means the only way to defeat them is with sunlight, the only question is how to get some," "Why don't we go to the sunroom and take it from there?" suggested David "You are definitely your mother's son," said the Doctor "Always finding the solution for almost everything," "Can I help it?" asked David "She did get it from you," "Right we have a few hours till sundown, lets make something that works," said the Doctor and they set to work on a weapon that they could use against the Lapidem Vivum

After spending a considerable amount of time in the sunroom, the Doctor, David and Kate finally made a device that could concentrate the light from the sun into a beam "Shouldn't we test it on something like the Lapidem Vivum?" asked Kate "Yeah I suppose your right Kate but do we have anything that is similar to the Lapidem Vivum?" asked David "we do have Sarah," said the Doctor "But we don't know if it will fix her or make things worse," said David "Is there any other way?" asked the Doctor, they found Sarah and prepared to test the weapon "Here we go," said Kate and she pulled the trigger, a beam of pure sunlight hit the statue that was Sarah, the light was blinding but there were faint sounds of cracking heard "That's enough Kate!" shouted the Doctor and Kate let the trigger go and the light quickly faded

When the light was all gone David when to check on Sarah and started to laugh, "How bad is it?" asked Kate "Nothing's bad it's all good," smiled David. Kate and the Doctor ran to see the result of the experiment and it turned out to be a success, there lied Sarah in the flesh, unconscious "Now for the Lapidem Vivum," said the Doctor and the headed out for the site of the Lapidem Vivum

Night had fallen when they arrived but the moon wasn't out so the Lapidem Vivum was just a statue, the Doctor, David and Kate prepared themselves for the worst, then it happened, the moon rose up behind the Lapidem Vivum and it started to react but this time the Lapidem Vivum was faster, it practically ripped the cliff side in two "Get ready," said the Doctor holding his sun gun straight at the Lapidem Vivum but the Lapidem Vivum was ready for them, it snapped it's giant stone fingers and started to chant something but to the Doctor, Kate and David it was just slabs scraping on slabs, then it happened; all of the people and animals the Lapidem Vivum had turned to stone suddenly came to life and began marching toward the Doctor, Kate and David "It's controlling them through that noise," said the Doctor, pointing his sonic at the Lapidem Vivum "Interesting," "Can we praise it late, right now those thing are closing in on us," said David.

As the army of the stone got closer David and Kate tried to fend them off by blasting their sun guns at them and it was working, the people and animals were returning to normal but the army started to run at them, the Lapidem Vivum had figured their plan out and was now trying to stop them "This isn't working," said Kate "Keep them busy down here I've got a plan," said David "And Grandpa, don't kill me for this," and with that he teleported away into the TARDIS "What is your plan?" asked the Doctor over the comms "Wait and you'll find out," replied David. The Doctor and Kate done their best to hold the statues off but it was soon proven futile and they were surrounded by the living statues, all seemed lost but then the wheezing of the TARDIS started up "David!" shouted the Doctor "Don't you dare abandon us!" but the TARDIS wasn't dematerializing it was just standing there, the light flicked and then it shot out a beam of light straight at the Lapidem Vivum's head, it hit with a boom, when the blast hit the Lapidem Vivum the statues suddenly stopped "Of course," said the Doctor "The Lapidem Vivum had to concentrate in order for it's soldiers to move," "And David broke that concentration when he blasted the Lapidem Vivum with the TARDIS," finished Kate.

When David teleported back onto the ground he was greeted with hugs and a half angry Doctor "You did it," smiled Kate, hugging him "How did you do it?" asked the Doctor "It was easy, when I was repairing the TARDIS back when you were a watch, I came across the defense mechanism and I re-activated it," explained David "Next time ask, before you change stuff in **MY** TARDIS," smiled the Doctor "Yes sir," saluted David in a mocking way "Alright now lets get going before they wake up," said the Doctor, pointing at the unconscious people.

The there of them started to make their way to the TARDIS when a rock came out of nowhere and almost crushed them, they turned to find the Lapidem Vivum slowly stumbling to it's feet "Why wont this thing die," complained David "Lets just get it over with so we can go," said Kate and they ran towards the thing with their sun guns in their hands ready to fire at the Lapidem Vivum but the Lapidem Vivum had other idea, it punched the ground with a force that shock it to the core, with it's fist lodged into the ground, the Lapidem Vivum forced rock up out of the ground and it made a barrier.

"The rays will never get through that," said the Doctor "Kate, your with David round behind it, I'll try to keep it attention from here, got it?" "Ok, we've got it," said Kate "David, lets go," "Right behind you," said David and they made their way round to the back of the Lapidem Vivum while the Doctor kept on firing at the Lapidem Vivum through the stone barrier, when Kate and David managed to get round to the Lapidem Vivum, they started blasted it with the sun guns and they worked, the Lapidem Vivum was beginning to crumble "It's working!" shouted David but it was short lived.

The Lapidem Vivum reached down into the ground and pulled out a giant sword and with the giant sword it deflected the beams of light back at the sun gun, disintegrating them into nothing "Great," said David "Now what?" "I don't know," said Kate throwing the gun down in disappointment, while they were wondering what to do next, the Lapidem Vivum was preparing it's sword for blood "Look out," said a voice inside Kate's mind "David!" shouted Kate "MOVE!" David moved just in the nick of time as the Lapidem Vivum took a swing at him. "Thanks Kate," said David "You can thank me later," smiled Kate, she then turned to the Lapidem Vivum "Right now, we run," and they ran as fast as their legs could go, they ran past the barrier and back towards the Doctor who was still firing at the barrier.

"What happened?" asked the Doctor "It had a secret weapon hidden under the ground," replied David "What?" asked the Doctor "THAT!" pointed Kate, the Lapidem Vivum had broken through it's barrier swinging the sword all over the place like a mad man "Oh THAT secret weapon," said the Doctor "Yes that one," said David slapping his head. They stared into its seemingly soulless eyes and it stared back then smoke started to come out of the Lapidem Vivum's eye "Doctor, what's happening?" asked Kate but before the Doctor could reply, the Lapidem Vivum shot out a red beam from it's eye "It was about to shoot a red beam from it's eye, a beam that can kill," said the Doctor "The only thing we can do now is run," and they ran as fast as they could back to the TARDIS but the Lapidem Vivum shot out a beam that destroyed their only way up to it.

"What do we do now?" asked Kate "Run away from it, try not to get blasted by the beam and wait for dawn," explained the Doctor "I'm good with that," said David and they all ran in different directions, away from the Lapidem Vivum which was now very close, Kate ran towards the mountain it came from, David ran towards the endless fields and the Doctor ran up towards the TARDIS but the Lapidem Vivum had other plans, it forced David to head for the mountains and forced the Doctor towards the fields leaving Kate and David in the most dangerous part of the area "This thing is really smart," panted the Doctor. The Lapidem Vivum then chanted something that made a stone cage that imprisoned the Doctor, all he could do now was watch helplessly as it turned towards Kate and David "David, I've got a plan do you trust me?" asked Kate "Right now, more than Grandpa," said David "I heard that!" shouted the Doctor but he knew it was true "I want you to stand behind me and let me handle it," explained Kate, right now all David could do was agree "Right," said Kate staring into the eye of the Lapidem Vivum which had stopped and was now looking down at them, smoke streaming out of it's eye "I'm scared," said Kate "How about you David?" "Mortified," replied David "But I believe in you."

"Right," breathed Kate "here goes nothing," and with that she waited for the Lapidem Vivum to attack, she didn't have wait long, she could see it in it's eye, the redness of its beam.

The Lapidem Vivum fired its beam at them

David closed his eyes waiting for the end but it never came, he opened his eyes to a blinding yellow light; regeneration energy was spilling out of Kate, was she a timelord if she was did she get hit by the beam and was now regenerating. Closer examination revealed a fob watch in Kate's hand and it was open "What's happening!" shouted David "I'm absorbing the Master and the resulting charge is blocking the Lapidem Vivum's beam," said Kate "You! You have the Master's fob watch?" asked David "Yes,'' said Kate "It chose me back at the quarry where me and Sarah chased that guy for the Doctor," explained Kate and indeed the beam from the Lapidem Vivum was being blocked by the regeneration energy but the Lapidem Vivum was also about to smash Kate with its giant sword. "Kate look out for the sword!" shouted David "Thanks," said Kate as she pulled out the laser screwdriver, aimed it at the sword and fired it, the resulting beam from the screwdriver shattered the sword and stopped the beam that was coming out of it's eye, and at the same time the regeneration energy finished flowing into Kate.

She was now the Master.

"Kate are you ok?" asked David "Better than ok, I'm a timelord!" smiled Kate "welcome to the club," smiled David and they hi-fived each other "Wait, what about the Lapidem Vivum?" asked Kate "It's over there," pointed David, they turned to find it lying on the floor, cracks were appearing all over it, it then slowly stood up "Prepare yourself," said David, grabbing his sonic screwdriver "But David," said Kate "The battle is won, it's over," said Kate "What make you say that?" asked David. Kate then pointed up into the sky and both David and the Lapidem Vivum looked to find the sun was rising, the Lapidem Vivum let out a terrifying noise of pain as it slowly died, the crack begin to widen and splinter with parts beginning to fall of it, it reached out to Kate and she could have sworn she heard a thank you inside her head as the Lapidem Vivum crumbled into dust it shot out a white light from it's eye. Once the Lapidem Vivum had finished turning to dust, everyone and everything it had turned to stone returned to normal, even the cliff face where it had been was different; there was no hole in the side of it.

"Fascinating," said the Doctor, taking a closer look at Kate inside the TARDIS sick bay "What is?" asked Kate "You DNA code and the Master's have fused together," explained the Doctor "You are the Master now, a timelord," "Awesome," smiled Kate "Minus the hole being the Master part, but all the same coolio," "Coolio?" asked the Doctor, giving Kate an odd look "Yeah it's what I say when I find something awesome, like being a timelord," explained Kate "Ok," said the Doctor, putting the equipment away "Have you got a problem with it?" asked Kate "Geronimo Boy," "No and what?" asked the Doctor "It's the nickname I gave you, mainly because you shout 'Geronimo' all the time and you act like a little boy," explained Kate "Grandpa!" shouted Sarah "There is a physic container in the console room with a message for you," "What?" asked the Doctor "Let me see," and he raced out of the sick bay, down the corridor to the control room

"Where is it?" demanded the Doctor "Here," said David, handing him the white box, when the Doctor held the box a blue flash shot out of it and into the middle of the control room, the blue flash then turned into the shape of an old man "It came with a message," said David "TARDIS can you play the message that came with physic container one please?" "Yes David I can," said the TARDIS "Message is as followed," and the message was given out.

"This message goes out to the Doctor and if your seeing this hen the container must have found you, I'm currently stuck in Camelot, Earth in the year 1868 and I need your help Doctor, this message holds my co-ordinates, please hurry Theta Sigma, I need you here," said the hologram "Is Theta Sigma your name?" asked Kate "No it's my nickname from my academy years, more to the point is how does he know it?" explained the Doctor "I know you are probably wondering how I know this Theta, all I can say for now is my name," continued the hologram

"My name is Merlin," said the hologram and with that it faded away "I know that look," said David "Looks like we're heading for Camelot," said the Doctor and he launched himself at the console pressing buttons and pulling leavers and with a push of the button the TARDIS wheezed into life as they left for their next adventure; Camelot

As the TARDIS dematerialized from Greece, the rubble from the Lapidem Vivum was slowly blown away, scattering through out the land and as it done this, something shone in the rubble, something gold, it was a shard, the same shard that Kate had found in the guy's bag when he jumped off the cliff. Suddenly, it began to glow and then it disappeared and joined the part of the medallion that as inside Kate's bag, just what does these shards mean, and what will they bring?


End file.
